Piso Tag
Objective of the Game The objective of the game is to defeat your opponent by catching him/her with the use of your coin during your turn. You can do this by placing your coin in the tile of your opponent or by placing your coin in the unguarded base of the opponent. When the base of your opponent becomes guarded due to the fact that he went back to his base, the principle of placing your coin in the tile of your opponent applies. You also have an option to use an array of powers to assist you to your success. Here, you don't need charges, unlike in Survival Charge, to use a power, but once you use any of your powers, you cannot use it again (unless, with the help of Auction). The Complete List of Powers First of all, all powers in Piso Tag except Return doesn't use up a turn. Secondly, each player have a set of powers that could only be used once in a game. 1.Return: This power is so special it could only be used once in a game. Any player may use it in times of trouble or advantageous reasons. It's effect is simple: all players would return to their bases. 2.Rewind: All players would go back one turn. often used when a wrong move is used. 3.Probe: Instantly return to your base. May use this to dodge an enemy threat. 4.Negate: When someone is using a power, you may use your negate to disregard the used power of your opponent. Be cautious though, even your Negate can be negated! 5.Bounce: You first throw your coin. If it fails to land a tile, you may use Bounce. The first tile that was hit by the coin, even if it is not landed on by the coin, it will be the tile where you would put your coin, thus you are saved. Often used when taking risks, like instant kill of opponent through base attack. 6.Chance: When you missed on a tile, you may use Chance. You may throw again. 7.Repel: When used, choose a player to use repel on. That player would go one tile farther from you. 8.Overcross: For your move this turn, you may cross over the pit directly. 9.Switch: Pick one of your skills, a skill of one opponent, and you switch them. Rules 1. On the start of the game, all players will pick to determine the sequence of turns and the base of all players, wherein the first winner will choose his/her base first then the second winner and the loser. 2. The pit is the most dangerous place in the game (see Places in Piso Tag: Pit). 3. Once a player drop his/her coin on the floor, not on the elevated rocks, he/she returns to his base. 4. When a player dropped his/her coin not on the elevated rocks from his/her base, he/she is automatically eliminated in the game. 5. On a next game, the winner from the previous game will be the first one on the sequence of turns. But, all players will pick again to determine the bases of each players (just like in Rule #1). Places in Piso Tag The three (or four) bases: This is where the players are assigned as primary location at the start of the game (see Rule #3 and Where can I play this?). The Pit: The pit is the most dangerous place in Piso Tag, wherein if a player accidentally (or in purpose) placed his/her coin on there, he/she is instantly eliminated in the game. The pit is located on the intersection of the four bases and the other four elevated rocks placed on its sides. Safe Havens: The primary Safe Haven (unless in Boss Mode) is the elevated, circular rock at the far end of BRH-Annex, nearing the entrance to BRH-Main. Another thing to obtain a Safe Haven is that when a player is eliminated, his/her base is automatically changed to a Safe Haven. Where can I play this? Unlike Survival Charge, Step In and other Cachinnation based games where you can play it anywhere, Piso Tag has only a specific place (for now). And where is it? It's near at the gazebo at the front of BRH-Annex at Philippine Science High School. Piso Tag is played at the elevated rocks and the bases are the gazebo itself, the covering at the side of BRH-Main (ask for assistance), the other covering near the Cafeteria (again, ask for assistance), and the elevated, circular rock at the far end of BRH-Annex, nearing the entrance to BRH-Main (that serves as the primary Safe Haven, and in Boss Mode, the base of the boss itself). Gallery P1010307.jpg|The playing grounds P1010316.jpg|The cafeteria base P1010317.JPG|The gazebo base P1010319.JPG|The BRHM base P1010318.JPG|The primary safe haven/Boss base P1010322.JPG|The Pit P1010311.JPG